Mercuremon
Mercuremon= Mercuremon is a Digimon that possesses power over Steel which bears the might of one of the legendary Warrior Ten. It acts as an advisor among the Warriors of Evil, to whom it imparts its wisdom. Due to its aristocratic tendencies, it often obsesses over making sure things are done to its liking; this obsession carries over into battle, where it explains its tactics and the splendor of the equipment it uses one by one. While its brilliant mind allows it to come up with various strategies, at the same time, it often ends up arguing with itself in a fast-paced soliloquy because of it. The powerful mirrors on both of its arms are referred to as the Irony no Tate, and they reflect any damage dealt to it by the opponent's attacks back at the opponent. It also utilises a peculiar trick where it reflects itself in its mirror, then proceeds to enter the mirror and vanish without a trace. Mercuremon is a villain from Digimon Frontier. Cherubimon created him from the spirits of steel of Ancientwisemon making him one of the Legendary Warriors. |-|Sephirothmon= A Digimon that possesses power over Steel which bears the might of one of the legendary Warrior Ten. It possesses thinking like that of a machine, which lacks emotions. By instantly analyzing the enemy, it accurately points out their weaknesses. However, it is very fragile when the enemy makes an action that falls outside of its calculations. Its ten spheres each have the same attribute as the other Warrior Ten, and are able to perform attacks with, and conversely, absorb attacks with those attributes. When the enemy's attack misses or its own attack hits, it gives out a low-pitched, creepy laugh from its eerie mouth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | At least 3-C Name: Mercuremon, BlackSeraphimon, Sephirotmon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as Male Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Illusion Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Strong enough to even reflect back Seraphimon's attacks), Power Mimicry, Teleportation | All previous abilities, Information Analysis (Can look at his opponent and instantly find their weakness). Attack Potency: At least Island level (Via powerscaling to Grumblemon) | At least Galaxy level (Has data for Aldamon's Brahmashira. Comparable to Mega Digimon like Aldamon) Speed: FTL (Equal to Agunimon) | FTL Lifting Strength: Peak human (Lifts Lobomon with one hand) | Unknown (Has no arms to lift with) Striking Strength: At least Island Class (Can damage Lobomon) | At least Galactic Class Durability: At least Island level | At least Galaxy level Stamina: High. Hasn't been shown to get exhausted, even after taking hits. Range: Melee Range, a few kilometers | A few hundred kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Has been shown to use complex strategies Weaknesses: His insistence on making things dramatic causes him to play with his opponents instead if finishing them quickly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. Mercuremon *'Generous Mirror:' He reflects back an attack from a mirror on its arm. *'Offset Reflector:' He catches an attack in the mirror in one arm then shoots it back a second later out of the other mirror on his other arm. Sephirotmon *'Rumble Blend Number (1-10):' Uses attacks copied from others. Key: ''' '''Mercuremon | Sephirotmon Gallery Mercuremon2.png|Mercuremon Blackseraphimon.png|Blackseraphimon Sephirotmon.png|Sephirotmon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Illusionists Category:Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Warrior Ten Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Air Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Hackers Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mirror Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Law Users